You Belong With Me
by Cullen's gal
Summary: a jealous girl named Lauren, who was with Edward until he found a new girl named Bella.


It's about a jealous girl named Lauren, who was with Edward until he found a new girl named Bella.

You Belong With Me

It was a Tuesday afternoon when school let out. Lauren and Edward were having a fight on the phone while I was in my room looking out of my window. I wished I was in his room making him laugh but I was in my room watching them fight from right next door. _Edward's and my house are very close to each other._ I know he belongs with me, not that bitch Lauren. She's not meant for him and she doesn't understand him like I do. I miss seeing him smile. I was supposed to be with him, not Lauren. I hope one day Edward will break up with Lauren, so we can be together. I always thought he wouldn't pick a girl like that. I could see right through her. He is not happy with her. I hope he wakes up one day and tells her it's over and asks me out. All she wants from him is to have his 's what I heard from someone in my class. I am the one he comes to when he needs someone to make him happy. I just keep watching him yelling at her on the phone. I can't believe he lets her boss him around. I decided to walk away from my bedroom window to get changed. There is no use trying to talk to him.

Once I was finally changed, I went to my bed and tried to fall asleep. I was tired of dreaming of Edward and me. Yeah you heard me, dreaming of us being together. It was only a dream. I wished it would come true. I always thought I was supposed be with him. That night, I found myself waking up and turned the radio on to listen to music that Lauren doesn't like him to listen to. It made it difficult for me to fall back to sleep. I didn't realize how late it was. I turned to look at my alarm clock which read four o'clock in the morning. I lay in my bed for a few minutes, until I decided to put on my jogging suit and go out for a walk in the middle of the night. I walked into the park that was near my house. I walked around the park until I came up to a park bench. I couldn't walk anymore, so I went to sit down and think about the day Edward and I became close friends. He waited at my back door when there was no one to talk to about the fight that his girlfriend and he had. I invited him inside when he was upset. I remember when he and his ex-girlfriend Leah had a big fight and I tried to make him laugh. Those days were the best, when he and I could sneak around with each other with no one to find out what we did. But no, he picked a captain of the cheerleader squad who bosses him around. He can't see she's not his type of girl. I had my face in my hands when I heard someone calling my name. I looked up to see someone was standing in front of me. It was Edward who was standing there. He was the one calling my name.

"Bella, Baby, what's the wrong?" he asked as he sat down next to me.

"We are meant for each other, so why did you choose Lauren?" I asked.

"I am so sorry, I didn't realize that you still had feelings toward me," he whispered.

"Edward, I've seen how she looks at you, she's no good for you," I whined.

"Bells, I can't do that to you. We have been so close, I think if we were to go out and we had a fight it wouldn't be the same," he said.

"Can't you see we belong together?" I cried.

"Bella I am so sorry I can't do that," he admitted.

"It's that she wears nice clothes and all," I cried.

"It's not that, we've been best friends. I don't want to blow what we have," he whispered.

"It didn't keep us from fucking before,"I barked.

"Bella, is sex all you want from me?" he asked.

"No, you belong with me,' I answered.

"God damn stop it; fine, come to my house with me," he snapped.

I got up and waited for him to rise from the park bench. Once he was standing I walked over to grab his hand. He didn't remove his hand from mine. I felt a little smile spread across my face. I leaned my head against his chest as we walked back to his house. We were halfway there when we saw Lauren standing with her arms at her hips and a look that could kill someone. She had on short shorts with those awful high heels that not even I could walk in. Those are too high for anyone to wear. We had stayed most of the night at the park.

"What the fuck?" she yelled.

"It's not what you think," he hollered, as he let go of my hand and backed up. I almost fell.

"I believe it's what it looks like, I was looking for you the whole time," she yelled.

"Bella and I have been best friends since we were in grade school," he admitted.

"You know what? I am done with you, I'll be back with your football jersey," she cried as she tried to run away in those high heels.

Edward didn't move or run after her, but he turned to face me. I could see he wasn't happy now. I wasn't sorry that she ended it. I was a little happy. It looked like he was about to cry. He was sitting on the curb looking at his phone trying to decide whether to call her or not. I wish he realized that she doesn't know his story like I do. I have been with him through happy and sad times.

"Bella, look what you've done," he cried.

"Edward, I am not sorry that it happened," I admitted.

"I know you are not," he whined.

"Now do you realize that she's not for you, like I am?" I said.

"I only told you that we are close friends," he replied.

"You know that you belong with me and you are scared to admit it and you are afraid you might hurt me," I whined.

"Fine, if that's what you want, then we will try it, but don't come crying to me that we can still be friends if we break up," he whispered.

"That's all I want, to at least try," I laughed.

"Why are you laughing?" he asked.

"Because I got what I wanted," I answered.

"Yes, you got what you've been waiting for. To have me," he said as he rose from the street curb and we walked back to his house. I was happier than I was before. When we got back to his house, he let me in and we walked to his room.

I couldn't help myself. He locked the door and he came walking over to me. I wrapped my arms around him and planted a kiss on his tasty lips. He gave in and kissed me back. I was surprised that he gave in so fast. He carried me back to his bed and took off my sneakers. He undid my jeans and I could see he wasn't upset anymore about Lauren, which made me happier than before. He smiled as he undid his pants and pulled them off. He took out and put on a condom and he climbed on top of me. He teased me with his dick before he entered my core.

It felt so good to feel him inside of me. We hadn't done this for awhile. I could feel my core get tighter around his dick as he pumped in and out. All I was thinking and imagining was Lauren with her short shorts on with that evil look on her face. I also remembered when I saw them kissing on the bleachers. But why am I remembering all of this now when I am with Edward? Maybe it's because I am feeling guilty now. As we move faster I could feel my core getting a tighter grip around his dick. I hope I don't cum very soon.

As soon as I was about to cum his phone rang. I looked at him and started to whimper. That made him ignore his phone. I start to moan and move even faster as I could feel his cum inside me. I moved faster as I was just about to cum over his dick, we kept moving as I wanted to have an orgasm.

Once we were done making love, he rolled over and put his arms around me, with my legs on his with his free hand on my thigh. He used to have a good sense of humor. I just realized I have him now and I should be happy. He is the only one that I belong with, no one else belongs with me.

Edward's Pov:

Bella and I have been through a lot together. Now she's jealous of what I have. I had been with Lauren since high school. I was going to wait to ask Lauren for her hand in marriage. I know that she always thinks that I belong with her, but I don't think it would be a good idea. I don't want to ruin our friendship. I had been telling her that ever since we became good friends. Yes I kissed her once or twice but it was just a friendly kiss. Friends do kiss each other. Lauren came over for a surprise visit. I don't know why she did, but it turned out to be a big joke. All she wanted to do was to fuck and start a fight. The fucking didn't happen, but the fight did. I looked out my bedroom window and saw her with tears rolling down her face. I felt bad about Bella, seeing Lauren and me together, but I knew I would try a relationship with Lauren.

Lauren yelled at me for staring at her. I didn't care; Bella and I have been friends for a long time. She walked in front of me so I couldn't look out my window. She had her hand across her chest. I know she knew I still wanted to be with my ex-girlfriend, or does she think I want to be with Bella? I tried to remind her that Bella and I are just close friends. Leah and I are over. Been over for quite a while now. She still calls me since we were friends now.

"Edward, do you still love me?" She asked.

"Lauren, listen yes I do," I answered.

"Well then why are you looking at her?" she asked.

"Bella and I are close friend and I saw from the corner of my eyes that she was crying," I admitted.

"I was trying to tell you something," she barked.

"Lauren, you know what? If you keep yelling at me, I will make you leave," I snapped.

"You have no damn idea what I am talking about," she yelled.

"Well if you keep yelling and screaming at me I won't be with you anymore, so just cool it." I barked

"I was trying to get you to go back to the bleachers tonight for old times' sake," she said.

"You goddamn know we will get into trouble and you will be kicked out for being the captain of the cheerleading squad," I replied.

"That's the fun part, Edward," she whimpered.

"I don't think so," I said as I looked past her to see if Bella was still at her bedroom window, but she wasn't.

"Edward, I can tell that you don't want me and you don't want a baby with me," she cried.

"What are you talking about and why the fuck are you talking about a baby?" I snapped.

"Why? I am having a baby," she cried.

"What the fuck?" I asked as I grabbed her by the arm and showed her the door.

"Edward, I love you and will always love you no matter what," she wailed.

I didn't say a word; I just watched her run away. What am I, a fucking father? Mother fucker. When did this happen? She didn't look pregnant to me. I decided to go for a walk to cool down. There's a park near my house. I was in love with her and she broke the news of us starting a family. What about Bella? I can't tell her. I walked around and I saw her sitting on a park bench so I went over and sat next to her. She looked up at me with those sad eyes.

"Why can't you just break up with the slob bitch, can't you see she's using you?" she cried.

"I just found out she's pregnant," I admitted.

"What?" Bella asked.

"You heard me, I am a fucking father!"I answered.

"No, she's lying to you," she cried.

"What do you mean?" I asked, puzzled and confused.

"Well, Angela told me that Lauren told her that it was to make you stay with her, since she's had an affair with Paul," she answered.

"Wait, are you telling me that she's being cheating on me?" I asked.

"Yes I am, and I don't lie," she answered.

"I am gonna find out the truth," I snapped.

"So can we be more than friends?" she asked.

"No, we are just close friends," I answered.

She started to cry more. I didn't want to make her. I know that she wanted to get laid. Why is sex what most girls want? I could see that she was rising from the bench, so I got up, and took her back to my house. We started to walk and I turned to face her and told her that she got what she wanted...me. I saw her face turn into a smile. When we were halfway to my house, I noticed Lauren was staring there tapping her foot. She didn't look happy.

"I now can see that you really wanted to be with her," Lauren yelled.

"It's not what you think," I lied.

"It is fucking what I see," she barked.

She ran up to me and smacked me across the face."It's over. I hope you're happy."

and she turn and ran off. I was upset but not because of her, but because she lied to me. I didn't mean to be nasty to her and make it seem as if I wasn't really into her. We walked to my house and you can guess what happened from that point on. Bella and I were together.

"You belong with me," I whispered.

"Now I am happy," she whispered back as she kissed my cheek.

I returned a smile and told her thanks for telling me about the bitch. She winked at me."I will make you the happiest man on the earth."

"I know you will," I moaned.

"Yes, you belong with me," she moaned.

I kissed her and let her enjoy herself. I know I was enjoying myself as well. No more Lauren. I don't know why I didn't want to go out with Bella. At first we were friends and now we are together. I couldn't go any farther than this. I was hoping we both would cum soon. Sure enough we did but she kept on going until she came again. Then she stopped. Neither of us could breathe, so I rolled over and stared into her eyes.

"Thank you for making me realize what I missed out on," I whispered.

"You're welcome, now you won't' miss out anymore," she whispered back.


End file.
